How to use a basketball jersey
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: Takao, Midorima and every possible way to spice up their sex life with a basketball jersey. Collection of PWP short stories. BL, explicit smut.
1. First Kink

First kink: Kare-shirt

"Takao, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

The young man grinned with fake innocence and batted his eyelashes at his boyfriend flirtatiously.

"Oh no! I was sure I was putting on my school uniform, I have no idea of how I ended wearing Shin-chan's basketball jersey!"

Midorima rolled his eyes. Just what did this fool have in mind now? Who was he kidding, though, he was perfectly aware of Takao's intentions. The point guard looked absolutely delicious from where Midorima was lying in bed. With the big difference between not only their heights but also their general muscle build, Midorima's jersey was just too big for him in every possible way. It hung loose from one shoulder and left his collarbones and part of his milky chest exposed, along with a very prominent love bite a few inches above his nipple. It was long enough to cover him all the way to his upper thigh, much like a miniskirt would, and Midorima could already notice the faint bulge from his cock growing hard.

"We have school today, Takao." He warned, although the subtext was more along the lines of "we already did it twice last night, have some restraint for god's sake."

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan, I didn't think it would upset you this much." The point guard pouted and Midorima was not amused at all. "I just can't seem to find my underwear! Shin-chan was so rough last night, I think it may be torn and destroyed somewhere."

The Shooting guard glared. Takao's boxers (and his uniform, for that matter) were lying in perfect condition not three inches away from where the Hawk eye was standing. And it had been Takao who had been tearing off both of their clothes like a hungry beast, not him.

Takao fidgeted and blushed –and Midorima could swear even that was fake- "D-don't look this way, Shin-chan, I already told you I have _no underwear on_, you pervert." And he struggled to pull the hem of Midorima's jersey to cover his halfway-erection, which made the smooth flesh of his buttcheeks peek out from the backside. And the boy just happened to be in an extremely convenient position that allowed Midorima a perfect view of both front and back. He rolled his eyes. He was not going to give in, no matter how hot his loins grew. Takao followed Midorima's gaze to his own crotch that kept growing bulgier by the second, and he squealed.

"S-stop looking, you perv! I-it's not like I'm like this because you're watching me… I'm not a perv like you…"

Midorima was really wondering how far Takao would take this before giving up (because he was most definitely _not_ giving in this time). It was odd that he was trying so hard so early in the morning.

"I-it's just… wearing Shin-chan's jersey like this… having the smell of Shin-chan all over me, just like last night… I-I can't help it…" and he looked away, one hand still trying to cover his now full hard-on, the other hiding the blush on his cheeks.

Midorima's eyes grew dark. _This guy_.

Takao emitted a high-pitched squeal of delight when the taller boy grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back to the bed, pinning him down on the mattress, and before he knew it, his hand was already making its way up the shorter boy's thighs and straight to the prize. Takao smirked and snaked one arm around his neck to lift himself up enough to peck him in the corner of the mouth.

"I love it when you play hard to get, but you shouldn't make me wait this long, Shin-chan you meanie." He said playfully, lifting the hem of the Shuutoku orange jersey to reveal his cock, already leaking pre-cum.

"You know, I'm not letting you off your bicycle-pulling duties…"he commented, trying to dissuade the other boy from this folly, although he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to stop even if Takao had a last minute change of heart.

"That's okay. Every time it hurts I'll remember how good it was to have Shin-chan inside me. It'll be worth it." And he moaned and arched his back when Midorima inserted two fingers down his hole at once.

The odd combination of Takao's words, the way his face contracted in pleasure, and how his torso, covered in Midorima's jersey, arched into his body, pushed a button inside his brain that he'd never even known to exist. He pulled his hand out and grabbed Takao by the hips, not giving him time to protest before he flipped him over and left him on all fours, with his naked ass facing him. Midorima licked his lips, and without further ado, nudged his boyfriend's entrance with his cock, relishing in the loud moan it elicited.

Takao's back arched again, but this time, Midorima could see his own name written on the fabric that covered his lover's writhing body, and that made him a lot hotter than he'd ever want to admit. He plunged all the way inside and groaned with the heat that tightened around his length. Takao let out a long drawn out moan, and Midorima could almost hear the neighbors complaining _as they always did._ The Point Guard turned his face to look at him, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed with desire. His teeth were biting tightly to the neckline of Midorima's jersey, a fine line of drool escaping the corner of his mouth and leaking into the fabric.

Midorima had to come up with an extremely good excuse for Takao's absence from school. No matter what Takao said, "I fucked him so hard he passed out" was not going to garner any teacher's sympathy.

**End**

I've been sitting on this one for a while and decided Takao's birthday was the perfect chance to put it out there. I'm sure he'd be delighted.

This collection was inspired by the epilogue in my Zodiac of Love story. While I was writing it I imagined I could write some porn on the subject of "Using basketball jerseys for kinky play". For some reason, the idea sounded just like something Takao would do and I've been toying with many ways you can use your basketball clothing the wrong way, lol.

"Kare-shirt" (usually) refers to a girl wearing her boyfriend's t-shirt and looking hot in it. Because Takao is so much shorter than Midorima I thought playing with that would suit him.

I hope you like it. I'm in a bit of a creative slump but I hope to pull through with a good handful of half-written stories I've got going. Please R&R and wish our Takao a happy birthday!


	2. Second Kink

**Second kink: Helping hand.**

Midorima locked the door behind him and called "I'm home!". There was no answer, but he was not surprised, he'd received a message from his lover announcing he would be home late because he had appointments with one of his students' parents.

He undid his necktie and took off his coat, leaving both in the perch by the door. He didn't bother turning on the lights and headed straight to the bedroom. It was still early and he hadn't had dinner or a proper bath, but he decided he could really use a short nap and then go back to his routine once his lover came back from work.

He was surprised to hear sounds coming from behind the bedroom's closed door. He leaned his ear on the wooden surface and recognized the voice and ragged breathing, and didn't know what to think. Takao would never... they'd been together for so long it was hard to believe. His short lover had never expressed dissatisfaction or concern with the state of their relationship, even if Midorima couldn't spend as much time at home as he would like. And he knew Midorima was coming home early today so what had been the point of lying about staying to work late? It just made no sense at all. And yet the noises coming out of the bedroom were unmistakable, especially when it came to a man that was so sexually vocal as Takao. Midorima's heart clenched as his imagination started flying. What was he supposed to make out of this?

Deciding he'd have to be ready for the worst, he slammed the door open. The scene that met his eyes was so bizarre he didn't even have time to feel any relief and instead found himself overcome with confusion and bewilderment.

Takao was sitting on their Queen-size bed, his back leaning against the wall. He was wearing a white t-shirt and nothing else and his naked legs were spread wide open, his hips thrusting shamelessly into his hand that was tightly wrapped around… a Shuutoku basketball jersey which was in time covering his rock-hard cock.

The man didn't seem to notice he wasn't alone anymore, too entranced in his activity, so Midorima had to clear his throat loudly to call his lover's attention.

"Takao, just _what on Earth_ are you doing?"

The clear-eyed man stopped his hand and hip motions and looked up to meet Midorima's emerald eyes. A crimson blush bloomed on his cheeks and he used his free hand (the other one seemed reluctant to abandon its current position) to cover his face.

"Oh no!" he cried theatrically. "I didn't expect Shin-chan to catch me doing something so shameful with _Shin-chan's_ jersey!" and he made a point of emphasizing _whose_ jersey it was by squeezing his cock and letting out an indecent moan. "What could I possibly _do_ now?!"

The combination of not-quite-coincidences and Takao's overly dramatic reaction made it very obvious what this was about and all Midorima could do was roll his eyes at his lover's absurd schemes. It was not the first time Takao came up with some excessively complicated ruse to spice up their sex life, but he always seemed to catch Midorima off-guard.

"Not today Takao, I'm exhausted."

The refusal and use of his last name were enough to finally shock the shorter male and make him stop his self-ministrationsto look up at his lover with the eyes of a puppy being punished by its master.

"But Shin-chan! It's the first time they let you come home so early in ages!"

Midorima was already half-undressed, the idea of taking a nap still overbearing in his mind.

"And the reason they did it is because I've been working 26 hours straight. I can barely keep my eyes open."

Takao pouted in displeasure. "At least let me finish, stupid Shin-chan."

"Go ahead." He mumbled without second thought as he took off his pants and threw them carelessly into the dirty laundry bin.

"Don't 'go ahead' me, asshole! If you don't want in, then you can't watch either! Go to the bathroom while I'm done or something."

Midorima was surprised at how irritated Takao was acting. He felt a little bit guilty for ruining his lover's plans, but he was so tired the mere idea of any more physical exertion made him dizzy.

"You know, for someone that's so tired, little Shin-chan's looking very enthusiastic."

The green-haired doctor looked down to notice a growing tent in his boxers. It was kind of surprising that his dick could be so ready for some action when his brain was having a hard time keeping the rest of his bodily functions in order. He figured it was testament of the effect Takao had on him.

"What are you waiting for? I said you can't watch, pervert Shin-chan. Get lost or I'll lose my momentum."

"Come on, Kazunari, don't get so angry. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Forget it, Shin-chan. Just leave me alone with imaginary Shin-chan. I don't have to beg _him_ to touch me."

Midorima felt unexpectedly thrown aback by Takao's snide remark. He probably hadn't meant it like that, but it had made him feel like he was being compared to someone else (even if that someone was just Takao's sexual-fantasy-version of him) and it made him a lot more irritated than it should. Without really thinking what he was doing he kneeled down on the mattress, crawling towards his infuriated lover.

"Oh, I see. So you're saying a petty illusion is enough to satisfy you?"

"An illusion is better than nothing, which is all I've gotten from you for ages now."

Takao got a little bit scared when he saw Midorima's eyes growing dark and wondered if he was maybe pushing it too far, but he decided that this stunt had already gotten his green-haired lover to climb on the bed half-naked, so he might as well go through with it. After all, even if it was true that it had been a while since the last time they'd had any sort of intimacy, Shin-chan was right in that he would never be satisfied with just fantasies. He wouldn't be caught up in this crazy situation if he wasn't bloody desperate for his lover's touch. If playing with fire (or Shin-chan's ego) got him any of that, he was willing to risk pissing him off.

"You know you won't fool me with that." Midorima was already straddling Takao's hips and pinning him down to the mattress. "You understand as well as I do that I'm the only one who knows exactly _where_ and _how_ to touch you." He cupped Takao's cock, still covered in the Shuutoku jersey and gave it a light squeeze, earning himself a deep moan from his partner. "I've been doing it for so many years, after all."

Takao grinned wickedly as he arched into his lover's touch, relishing in the sensations he'd been craving for so long. His arms snaked around Shin-chan's neck and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. He really ought to congratulate himself for being able to reel Shin-chan into his devious scheme. It always made him quite proud to know he had such a strong influence on the aloof tsundere.

The green-haired doctor had completely forgotten his fatigue, totally taken in by Takao's eager seduction. He knew he had been played by his lover, but he wasn't even upset about it. In fact, if his now painful erection was anything to go by, he'd been yearning for the Hawk Eye a lot more than he'd realized.

But when the kiss broke, instead of following the natural progression of things (like, for example, yanking Midorima's boxers off and begging to be fucked), Takao pushed him back and the doctor caught a devilish spark in his lover's eyes.

"Don't think you can just change your mind and get your wicked way with me any time you please, Shin-chan. See, I was ready to hand myself over to my Ace-sama on a silver platter, but you just had to make it difficult, didn't you? I'll teach you to be more appreciative of my generosity."

Midorima's brain was too muddled by the deadly mixture of lack of sleep and burning lust to even think of a response, so he resigned himself to go along with whatever Takao had in mind. The shorter boy kneeled between his legs and casually placed his hand on top of the bulge in Midorima's boxers.

"Since you won't believe me, I'll show you first hand that I'm perfectly capable of satisfying myself without you. I'll be merciful and let you watch on one condition, though." He made a short pause for suspense and his lips hovered above Midorima's left ear. "No touching." He pressed the bulge with the palm of his hand before removing it abruptly. "You can't touch me, and you can't touch little Shin-chan." He licked the taller man's ear playfully before pulling back and returning to his original position on the opposite side of the bed. "I'll show you how much of a pervert you are. I'll make you cum just from watching."

The taller man swallowed hard and his eyes fixated on his lover's figure. Takao's milky thighs were once again spread wide, allowing for a perfect view of his cock that had grown soft from the lack of attention and his pink puckered hole. The orange basketball jersey had fallen to the mattress, but the clear-eyed man was quick to recover it and bring it back to its original position, tightly wrapped around his half-erection.

"Now where was I?" he asked out loud, although he was clearly not expecting an answer. "Oh right, I remember now." He licked his lips and jerked his penis twice, bringing it back to its fully-engorged appearance. His mouth fell open and a low moan escaped his lips. He pressed his thumb to the head and Midorima saw a dark spot growing through the orange fabric. His fingers were already itching to touch, and he had to hold on to the bedsheets until his knuckles went white to hold back.

Takao grinned when he noticed the sweat trickling down Midorima's forehead, and how his hands were already shaking from the effort to follow the simple tyrannical rules he'd set just a minute ago. For a moment he considered showing some mercy and allowing Shin-chan to do as he pleased, but the idea of watching Shin-chan coming undone without even being touched sounded too delicious to let the opportunity pass.

He squeezed his hard-on and relished on the friction of the fabric against his sensitive organ. He was making a special effort to be as loud as he could; knowing it would drive his lover over the edge even sooner. He glanced briefly at the tent in Midorima's boxers and wondered just how painful it could be. Could the green-haired doctor get any harder? It looked like even the fabric of his underwear was about to give in.

He switched so his back was fully supported by the pillows behind him and used his free hand to fondle his balls while the other one kept jerking his dick leisurely. He felt the jersey getting soaked in pre-cum and he moaned just from the idea of dirtying Shin-chan's former uniform with his indecent fluids.

"Ahhh… Shin-chan… this's so goooood… Hmmmm… Don't look away, Shin-chan… can you imagine…? My dick's completely… ahhhh… covered in Shin-chan's scent… feels amazing."

Midorima already felt ready to burst from frustration. His hands were shaking so hard it was difficult not to lose balance and the fabric of his boxers was way past its elasticity limit. The pre-cum that was already oozing generously from the tip of his erection made the concealment all the more uncomfortable. The echo of Takao's moaning was driving him crazy.

"Kazu… please…"

Takao took a very special kind of pleasure from seeing his beloved begging with his cheeks aflame and his beautiful emerald eyes glazed over with lust.

"Shin-chan's such a pervert… You're so hard and I haven't even touched you." He moaned, about to reach his limit too. "Does it make you hot?...Ahhh… that I'm making… Shin-chan's jersey all wet 'n messy…" it was always difficult to keep speaking coherently when he was so close to orgasm, but he put his best effort into it knowing the effect his feverish moans had on his lover. "Does it… turn you on? Nnnngh… Watching me like this… touching myself and… thinking of Shin-chan…"

Midorima growled. His shaft was so hard it hurt and it was taking every little bit of brainpower he had to keep his hands still. Takao's eyes were lit up with desire, a fine line of drool escaped the corner of his lips and his hand was moving frantically, rubbing the jersey against his manhood, which made him moan loudly. This was driving him mad.

"Kazu… Kazunari…"

"Shin-chan… do you want to touch me? Do you uhhnnn… want me to touch you? It feels amazing… Ahhhh… Shin-chan's uniform… I want to… touch Shin-chan'smmmph… Shin-chan's cock with it. I want to… do it together with….hmmmm… Shin-chan."

Takao brought his left hand to his mouth and licked his thumb provocatively. He was really hoping Shin-chan would either cum or jump him soon; for as much as he was enjoying this, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to reach a satisfying orgasm if Shin-chan didn't touch him.

"I wanna see you cum just from watching, pervert Shin-chan"

His thumb, now thinly coated with saliva, traced over his lower lip and down to his chin. The sight of it and the way his name rolled off Takao's tongue were the last straw and Midorima felt the first waves of orgasm course through his body, drawing out a long, unhinged moan from his vocal chords. His boxers were now completely soaked and the feeling would've been very nasty if he hadn't been so aroused by the current situation.

Kazunari felt an electric shock of pleasure shooting up his spine as he watched Shin-chan coming undone. He smiled, extremely pleased with himself and the deep effect he had on his lover.

"See? I knew Shin-chan was a pervert deep down. I didn't even touch you and you came so hard." He crawled over to the other side of the bed with a hungry glint on his clear eyes. Shin-chan may be done, but he wasn't yet, and he wouldn't let this go until he got what he wanted.

Before Midorima could come down from his orgasm high, Takao was already comfortably seated between his legs and tugging at his boxers to pull them down. "Look at that! You just came and you're already half hard again. Shin-chan really knows no limits." He ran his thumb over the underside of his lover's cock, feeling it harden under his touch. Once again he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked the cum off his finger, his clear eyes staring hotly into Midorima's greens.

"C'mon, Shin-chan… I can't wait any longer… it's no good if you don't touch me… I won, so hurry up and give me my reward…" he moaned with his mouth barely a breath away from Midorima's. His hips were already moving of their own accord, grinding his cock against his lover's like a cat in heat.

Shintarou didn't need to be told twice. He'd been itching to touch all night, and the instant he was given permission he grabbed Takao's buttcheeks to pull him closer and began thrusting forward to meet his lover's rhythm.

In a moment of bold curiosity, Takao reached out for the crumpled and messy Shuutoku jersey to wrap it around both of their cocks that were sliding against each other. When Midorima felt the roughness of the fabric against his pulsing manhood he understood what Takao was doing, and he circled the sloppy bundle of flesh, fluids and cloth with his hand and jerked them together.

"Oh god… Shin-chan, that's so good! Ahnn… touch me more… Mmmph… Shin-chan's so hard… Nnngh… Wanna… wanna cum t'gether, ahhh…"

Takao's hand joined him in his urgency, and it took but a few more seconds for them to reach a blinding ecstasy, in the midst of incoherent whispers, the wet sounds of skin rubbing on skin, clumsy kisses and unraveled declarations of love.

Midorima wasn't sure of how much time had passed or how he'd gotten himself beneath the bedsheets, but now that the post-orgasmic glow was fading away, his previously forgotten exhaustion crashed on him with ten times the strength it had before. He could feel Takao lying beside him and raining light kisses on his shoulder.

"No round two, I beg you. I haven't slept in 30 hours."

He knew without a shred of doubt that, if Takao wanted, he was perfectly capable of seducing him into going at it one more time, but he was afraid his body would effectively collapse if he did.

Takao smiled complacently. "No worries, Shin-chan. You've left me so pleased I couldn't possibly want any more right now." Midorima looked sideways to notice that his boyfriend's face was glowing with utmost satisfaction. "I'm sorry I sort of coerced you into it when you're so tired."

"It is a little bit late to be apologizing for that." Midorima took off his glasses –it was a miracle they were spotless after all they'd been doing- and placed them on the night stand, getting ready to shut his brain down completely. "And it was good anyway. I haven't really spent much time with you lately. I think we both needed it."

"Hmmm."Kazunari nodded, halfway asleep already. "It's okay, I know you're busy." He did feel a little bit guilty. Shin-chan worked so hard and with such ridiculous schedules it was a wonder how he didn't collapse from sheer exhaustion. He admitted he'd been unnecessarily stubborn, and he hoped it wouldn't cause his lover any trouble at work tomorrow. But he felt so blissfully tired right now that it wasn't hard to shove those worries away for the time being. "C'mon, I'll make it up to you. I'll be your pillow tonight."

Midorima chuckled softly and said nothing, he just shifted so his head was resting on Kazunari's chest. It was an awkward position given how much taller he was, but the warmth and comfort of Takao's arms around him gave him an immense peace.

"It's not enough." He muttered, his lips barely an inch away from his lover's chest. "You'll be getting extra punishment for taking advantage of me."

Takao smirked playfully. "Oh? What kind of punishment would that be? I thought Shin-chan wasn't up for another round."

"I'm not. You'll have to wash that jersey first thing in the morning, though, and make sure it doesn't get any permanent stains. It's an important mem…."

Shin-chan's sentence was cut short, and the deep, quiet breathing made Takao realize the taller man had fallen asleep mid-sentence. His grin widened. He buried his nose in Shin-chan's green hair and threw a sideways glance at the orange Shuutoku jersey that had been thrown to the floor carelessly at some point.

He had no trouble washing it, even if it looked like an unsalvageable mess from where he was lying. After all, he'd need it clean if he wanted to use it again in the near future.

The end

So this was a lot dirtier than I'm used to. It's almost a little embarrassing. As an anecdote, this one got way out of control and took a completely different direction than I wanted it to, so I had to discard like two whole pages to set it back on track. It was weird. At some point I was proof-reading and asked myself "wait, how did this even happen?!". I'm trying to think of a good scenario to use those two pages, because I kind of like them, just not for this kink.

I would've usually waited a little longer between chapter 1 and 2 (especially because I haven't even started with 3), but I just got the good news that MidoTaka places on top of a Japanese poll about shippers' favorite same-sex couples. These two came on absolute top, which made me very happy, so I decided to put this up to celebrate. I also lacked any ideas for a Christmas story so this is a replacement.

I hope everyone enjoys it and Merry Christmas to y'all. All comments welcome!


End file.
